


Dead is the New Alive

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgment Day finally decided to get off its lazy ass and rain fiery doom upon the Earth. Or so you assume, since your dead ex-girlfriend is currently trying to break into your car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead is the New Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8 - Undead/Zombie

You almost backed over her when you were pulling out of the parking lot in front of your apartment complex.

A part of you kind of wishes that you actually had, because then she probably wouldn't be rapping on your window like this, one hand cocked on her hip like she's going to start scolding you for getting into another argument with the guy down the hall who's always playing his shitty music too loud.

"Sollux. Let me in. I want to talk."

Honestly, you don't know whether to laugh or cry or scream. You'd heard screaming earlier this morning while you were dragging yourself around the apartment to go and face another day at your dead-end tech support job, but you'd brushed it off because let's face it, you don't live in the best part of town. Now you're guessing that it probably had more to do with someone's long-dead loved one coming around to peer into their windows or some shit.

"Sollux."

She still looks good, is the thing. You'd figured she would probably be at least a little putrid by now, but apparently whatever embalming stuff they used at the funeral home was doing its job well. They also did an artful job of arranging her hair so that it covered up the head wound. If not for the chunks of grave dirt still clinging to her hair and clothes (and the fact that you saw her die right in front of you, of course) you'd never guess that she took a metal bat to the skull a little over a month ago.

"Sollux. Open up."

(Mugging. The two of you in the wrong place at the wrong time. You told her to run when you realized things were going to turn violent. She tried to defend you instead.)

Across the street, you see someone sprinting, face a white mask of terror, pursued by a disheveled figure who appears to be missing part of their left leg.

"Sollux. Please. I missed you."

You look into her eyes and want to ask if it's really her in there, if this is really the end of the world and the person you'd most want to spend it with, or if it's yet another cruel joke that the universe is throwing at you. It's a sad summary of your life to realize that if she pounces on you and starts tearing your face off, you're just going to be a little more miffed with the world than usual.

Your hand hovers over the lock. She blinks at you slowly, and her lips twitch into a hopeful half-smile.

"Fuck it. I missed you too, A."

You flip the lock and let her in.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for scary and ended up with weirdly heartwarming, I guess? Not at all where I was expecting this to go when I started it.


End file.
